A viewer can schedule his own digital video recorder (DVR) to record a program that is listed in his electronic program guide. While watching a live or recorded presentation, a viewer may wish to order a recording of that program for his own use, even if that viewer is remote from his DVR and does not have access to his electronic program guide.